Vegeta Insaiyan
by Bejita
Summary: Vegeta.. INSAIYAN!!!! This fic is reeeeeally crazy but read it if you want to.. you might think it's funny...
1. Pokéveggie vs Mister Hunger

AN: Hi peoples... this is the first fanfic that I've written... and I'm just gonna make it up as I go... so I'm sorry if it stinks. I just decided to write one since a bunch of my ... *ahem*... "friends" have gotten into fanfics and stuff. So anyways here goes. Oh and I do not own Dragonball Z, or any of its characters, or anything much at all for that matter. If I stole the plot from someone's story, I'm real sorry... I seriously didn't know that anyone else would write something like this. Also, if you actually read the whole thing, then please review it. I haven't written anything but essays for a while (!@#$%^&*) and so I wanna know how bad I've become at this type of stuff. This is probably going to turn insane anyways. Umm... this is set in the Cell saga just before the Cell games... when Vegeta and Mirai Trunks are staying at Capsule Corp. Well I think that's all for now so... um yeh. Enjoy.  
  
"Die... die...... DIE!!!!"  
"err.. Vegeta.. what are you doing?" Bulma asked as she entered Vegeta's room, the floor covered by food wrappers, dirty clothes, and the walls totally covered with posters (mainly of himself).  
"Get lost woman. I'm in the middle of something extremely important here."  
"Hey... be nice to me... I cook your dinner, you know."  
"So? Eating the food that you make is torture... I bet that even Kakarot could make something better. Well... that's probably not true...stupid damn Kakarot... oh well."  
"FINE THEN! IF THAT'S YOUR ATTITUDE THEN YOU AIN'T GETTING ANY MORE FOOD FROM ME!"  
"Fine. See if I care. I can cook for myself."  
Bulma stormed out of the room and Vegeta went back to playing Pokémon on his GameBoy.  
"Ooooooh! Lookit! I caught a Jigglypuff!"  
  
Later that night, Vegeta decided to go and find something to eat, since he was too exhausted from catching Pokémon all day and didn't want to cook.  
"Hmm.. maybe I should leave my Pikachu cap and backpack at home... I don't want to ruin my reputation. I'll just put on my jeans and my favourite pink shirt and I'll be on my way. Lalalala..lalaaalaaalalalala...Hey Trunks, wanna come down and get some food with me?"  
Trunks looked at his father, dumbfounded. He seriously thought he never had to see that pink shirt again...  
"Ummmm..... No...... I have... other ...um...stuff...that I have to do now. Bye!"  
"Nonsense. Nothing is more important than food. That's the most important thing you'll ever learn in life. Now, let's go!"  
"No, father, please... I'm busy..."  
"COME WITH ME, BOY, OR ELSE I'LL GIVE YOU A BEATING!"  
"...............ok........ I'm coming. .........But, you might want to put a jacket on." Vegeta looked down at his shirt.  
"Why?"  
"Err.. because... it's cold outside." Trunks promptly handed a jacket to his father.  
"oh alright... I don't want my liddle Charmander to get all cold." He pulled a Charmander soft toy out of his pocket. Trunks grabbed it and chucked it back into Vegeta's room.  
"Umm dad... it might be safer to leave Charmander here at home so that it can't get cold. Now, let's go get some food..."  
  
Trunks and Vegeta strolled down the sidewalk. As Vegeta sang the Digimon theme song, and quite loudly too, Trunks was glad that he didn't have many friends in this timeline besides the Z fighters. He didn't want to be seen with this.. lunatic. Trunks stopped outside MacDonalds.  
"Ok dad, let's get some MacDonalds."  
Vegeta started to chuck a tantrum.  
"I DON'T WANT MACDONALDS!! I WANT KFC!! THEY ARE SELLING DIGIMON FIGURINES AT KFC AND I NEED TO GET THE LAST TWO IN THE SET BEFORE THEY STOP SELLING THEM!!!!!"  
"...Well, MacDonalds are selling Pokémon figurines..."  
"OOOOOOOH!!!! THAT'S IT, TRUNKS! WE'RE GOING TO MACDONALDS! I KNOW THAT YOU WANT TO GO TO BURGER KING, BUT THIS IS MY STOMACH AND MY DECISION. SORRY, SON... YOU CAN'T ALWAYS HAVE YOUR WAY IN THIS WORLD."  
"umm... sure dad, I understand..."  
Vegeta raced into MacDonalds. There was a huge line. With a few ki blasts, he was the only one left in the shop.  
"Oh crud. I destroyed the people that worked here. DAMN!!! Now I can't get my Pokémon figurines OR my food!!!!"  
Trunks approached his father. It looked as if Vegeta was about to cry.  
"Umm, dad... why don't you just take the food... no one is around to stop you."  
"But son, that would be breaking the law!!!"  
"WELL D'UH!!! YOU JUST KILLED ABOUT 50 PEOPLE AND NOW YOU'RE NOT GOING TO STEAL STUFF WORTH ABOUT $5?? I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU, FATHER!! I'M GOING BACK INTO MY TIMELINE WHERE I DON'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH YOU ANY MORE!!!"  
Trunks ran off into the distance.  
"NOOO!!! COME BACK, MY SON!! DON'T GO BACK INTO THE FUTURE!! I NEED YOU! NOW I WON'T HAVE ANYONE TO LOOK OUT FOR THE COPS!!!!!! ....DAMN...I GUESS I CAN'T HAVE MACDONALDS THEN..."  
  
Vegeta walked along the street. He was so hungry...  
  
*begin insane vision thingy*  
Vegeta skipped across a rainbow of skittles, then pranced across a field made entirely of chocolate. He sang some ridiculous song with his little candy animal friends, then swam through a lake made of sugar. Flew up into the air, where he met gummi bears dancing on giant clouds of pink jelly, then fell back to the earth where he landed in soft plains of marshmallows. He ate all the little squishy pink fairyfloss bunny rabbits that went by, then started eating the trees, which were made purely of icecream. Then, an ugly looking carrot came along and gave him a jellybean. Wait a minute.. that's not a jellybean.... It's a...a .... SENZU BEAN??  
*end stupid insane vision thingy*  
  
Vegeta saw Goku, who had woken up Vegeta with a senzu. (well d'uh).  
"What the hell.. Kakarot, what happened to all the food? Did you eat it?? Where am I? What happened to me?"  
"Well... I found you in the park trying to take a bite out of a tree, and when I tried to talk to you, you just kept singing some stupid happy-joy song. So, I flew you back here to my house, and gave you a senzu to snap you out of it."  
Vegeta started to cry.  
"There, there, Veggie, don't worry, I'll take you back to the Capsule Corp."  
"NO KAKAROT, I WASN'T CRYING ABOUT THAT, YOU UGLY CARROT THING. I WAS CRYING COZ ALL THE FOOD... IT'S ALL GONE........"  
Goku had his 'I-don't-have-a-clue' look on his face. Then again.. that's pretty much all the time.  
"OH CRAP!!" yelled Vegeta. "I'VE RUINED MY REPUTATION!!! KAKAROT HAS SEEN ME CRY!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta blasted the wall, and after about 18 tries, his blast got through and he flew away.  
"NO!! THIS JUST ISN'T FAIR!! I HAVE NO PURPOSE IN LIFE ANY MORE! I HAVE BEEN STARVED FROM MY SON, MY FOOD, AND NOW MY REPUTATION!!! THAT'S IT!!!" Vegeta stopped and shot a Final Flash at himself.   
.......  
"Damn I'm still alive. I didn't know I was THAT weak... oh well I guess there's only one way for me to die....." He flew all the way into town and stopped at a Mirror shop, looked in a mirror, screamed, then died.  
  
~~ in the 'next dimension' ~~  
Vegeta found himself in a prison cell.  
"Great Googamooga!! Holy vegetables!! What the hell?? This isn't the same as what I saw in the brochures... where's that snake way thingy with that princess snake person that is going to give me food because I'm handsome? Where are all those clouds that Kakarot likes to eat? I have to eat all those clouds before he dies again and eats them all!!! Crud! I shouldn't have killed myself."  
Vegeta turned around to see several people. He approached one of them.  
"Excuse me Mister Ugly person thingy... not that you're a person... but anyway, where am I?"  
"AAH!! Vegeta? What are you doing here?"  
"Ummm do I know you?  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, DO I KNOW YOU? I AM FRIEZA! I CONTROLLED YOUR LIFE FOR ABOUT 20 YEARS!! I AM (well... was...) THE BEST IN THE WORLD!! I KILLED YOU, DAMMIT!!!!!! DON'T YOU REMEMBER???"  
"Freezer? Really? You're freezer?"  
"It's spelt FRIEZA by the way. I mean, not that I can see how you're spelling something by how you say it or anything."  
"What kind of food do you have? Do you have icecream? All freezers have to have icecream..."  
"Err...no...."  
"Oh well, anyways, where am I?"  
"This is the cell that King Yemma puts dead people into if they've been naughty. I got sentanced to 8872661655555554879213687637286 years in this dump. Well, I've now only got about 8872661655555554879213687637282 years left. You'll find out how many years you have to stay in here when they call out your name."  
"Ok. Thankyou Mister you-are-a-stupid-freezer-because-you-didn't-give-me-any-icecream."  
A large green blobby thing approached the cell.  
"Excuse me, is there a Mister Vegetable here?"  
"Oi! That's Prince Vegetable to you, flubber boy!"  
  
  
Well that's all for now. Think I should continue it? Should Vegeta have to stay in the cell for 8872661655555554879213687637286 years aswell? Should I make it a bit more sane? Or more insane? Or so insane that no one really knows what's going on? Please review it and tell me...   



	2. The Escape from Cell

AN: Hi peoples... thanx for the reviews.. even though i only got a couple at the moment.. well anyways here is chapter two. Disclaimer and everything on chapter one. Enjoy!  
  
TV announcer person: Previously on Vegeta Insaiyan, Vegeta is hungry, stupid and dead, and the fat green blobby booger guy is about to announce Vegeta's fate.  
  
*start theme song - some kind of annoying yet catchy music*  
Lalalalalalala... Vegeta Insaiyan... LalLaALAlalaLALallaalaLaLAlAlalaLaLaLa!   
*end annoying stupid pointless music and start of story*  
  
  
"So, how long do I have to stay in here for, Mr Blob?"  
"I don't know. I just came here to ask if you were here."  
"Ummm..... why?"  
"Because I am really your long-lost son, Trunks!!!!"  
The blob guy shed its skin and revealed Trunks!!"  
"Trunks? What are you doing here?"  
"Well, you forgot your jacket."  
"Oh thankyou son. See ya later!" Vegeta grabbed the jacket and waved Trunks goodbye.  
"Umm.. dad.. don't you want me to rescue you?"  
"Don't worry, son. I have the resources to get out by myself. I don't need a little brat like you to help me."  
"WELL FINE THEN!! BE THAT WAY!! YOU ARE SO STUPID, YOU KNOW."  
Trunks, once again, ran off into the distance.  
  
Five seconds later, Vegeta got out his Pokémon GameBoy game.  
"Err, what are you doing, Veggie?"  
"You'll see, Mister Doctor Freeze."  
Vegeta turned on the GameBoy and loaded the game. Then, he stood up near the door of the cell, and yelled out several.. um.. weird things.  
"CHARIZARD, I CHOOSE YOU!! USE YOUR FLAMETHROWER TO BURN AN EXIT IN THIS CELL!!! GO!!!!!"  
~silence~  
"I SAID GO!!!!"  
~crickets heard in background~  
"Oh well, time for plan B!"  
Everyone in the cell was just staring at Vegeta. They thought that they knew the meaning of the word 'weird' when they saw Frieza... but Vegeta gave it a whole new meaning.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corp, the Z fighters all met together to talk about the Cell Games.  
"Ok people... err.. and Namek....we have to defeat Cell during the-"  
"HEY!! GOKU, THAT'S NOT FAIR!!! I'M NOT CLASSIFIED AS A PERSON?? WELL I MAYASWELL JUST GO AHEAD AND KILL MYSELF!! NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME ANY MORE!! NO ONE EVEN LISTENS TO ME DAMMIT!!! NO ONE EVEN--- HEYYYYYY YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME!!!!!"  
"That's nice, Piccolo. Anyway, as I was saying, we have to defeat Cell in the Cell Games otherwise we'll look bad on TV. And we'll probably all be dead."  
"LOOK BAD ON TV?? YOU CAN COUNT ME OUT!!!" Yamcha ran away to the TV and started watching Pokémon.  
"Why is everyone obsessed with Pokémon nowadays? Geez... first Goku, then Piccolo, then Yamcha, and now even Vegeta likes it... Man, now that I think of it, I think I'm the only one who doesn't like it...."  
Gohan looked around to see that everyone had gone... to the TV.  
"Aww.. see what I mean? I reckon we should just give up the Cell Games and classify ourselves Poké freaks..."  
Vegeta opened the door and stood in front of Gohan.  
"No, Gohan!! Never give up!! That is un-saiyanly!!"  
"Vegeta? What are you doing here? I heard that you were dead...how did you come back to life?"  
"I do not know. As a matter of fact I am not actually here. I am a figment of your imagination." Vegeta disappeared.  
"o...k... I think I've inherited some insanity here.."  
  
In the prison cell in the next dimension, Vegeta tried many ways of escaping. After the Pokémon thing, he tried summoning the magic of the Clow Cards to escape... then he tried to open a Digi-Port in the cell... however, none of these worked.  
"Damn this stupid cell!!! I hate it!!! DAMN THIS CELL!!! DAMMIT!!!!! THIS STUPID DAMN CELL IS STUPID!!! DAMN STUPID!!! STUPID DAMN STUPID DAMNED CELL!!"  
On the other side of the cell bars, Vegeta spotted a plate of food.  
"FOOOOOOOOOD!!!! YESSSSSS!!!!!"  
He used his brute strength to bend apart the bars of the cell, then he got the food, stepped back into the cell, and closed the bars up again.  
"YAY!! Now that I have food, I should be able to think of a way to get out of this blasted cell!!!"  
"Hey," yelled a guy from the back of the cell.  
"Hey, Vegeta. Guess who?"  
Vegeta scoffed down a few mouthfulls of food then turned around to see who was calling him.  
"Huh? Whove dat?"  
"It's me, Vegeta. It's been a long time. I think we have a score to settle..."  
  
At Capsule Corp (after Pokémon was finished, of course), Trunks arrived.  
"Trunksy!! Welcome back, son!! How are you? I've missed you so much!!"  
"Umm.. mum.. I've only been gone for half an hour...."  
"Oh yeah. Well, never mind."  
"Well, anyways, people, I have some news to tell you."  
Everyone turned to face Trunks.  
"My father.. he's dead!!!!!!!!!"  
~~silence~~  
"WELL DON'T YOU PEOPLE CARE???"  
Gohan stepped forward.  
"Sorry to tell you Trunks but... uh...we already know."  
"Huh? But.. how???"  
"Because Master Roshi is here."  
"So what? How did he know?"  
"I dunno.. he always seems to know stuff that he never heard about."  
"What?"  
"Well, you know, he always knows stuff that he's not supposed to... like when Android 19 and 20 first arrived and Marron came to see Krillin and then Roshi told her about everythin that happened to Dad and the others... come on! Surely you've noticed already!!"  
"Ummm.. no... I was in the future when they showed that episode on TV."  
"Oh, ok. Never mind then. But the fact remains that we know about Vegeta."  
"Geez this world is messed up... I think I should go back to my own timeline.  
"Yeh, yeh, lemme guess.. you'll run off into the distance and then come back two paragraphs later."  
"Something like that."  
Trunks ran off into the distance.  
  
Back at the cell, no.. not Cell... he's not gonna appear for a while... anyways in that place where Vegeta is...  
"Hey Vegeta, remember me?"  
Nappa stepped forward wearing a little pink ballerina costume. At his side was Raditz, wearing a spandex suit like Vegeta's.  
"Hey, Nappies, Radish, long time no see!"  
"Err.. yeh.. anyways, why are you here? Did Kakarot defeat you?"  
"Kakarot? Beat ME? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vegeta rolled around the floor in laughter for about 12 seconds.  
"No, I killed myself because he saw me cry."  
"Oh.. right.. well anyways... we have a few questions we'd like to ask you."  
"Yeah, likewise. Why are you wearing pink? Pink is MY colour!! MINE, I SAY!! Radish is allowed to wear my spandex though."  
"PINK IS MY COLOUR, VEGETA. IT ALWAYS HAS BEEN AND YOU KNOW IT."  
"Damn stupid nappies..."  
"SHUT UP VEGETA!! Well anyway I wanted to settle a score we have. You killed me. Now I will kill you."  
"Oh ok.. I guess so."  
Nappa powered up to about power level 10 000 then shot an energy blast at Vegeta.  
"Stupid nappy head... Don't you know anything? First of all, I am more powerful than you.. second of all, I am already DEAD you doofus..and third of all, you can't fight unless you have a cool battle costume. Haven't you been watching Cardcaptors lately?"  
"Yeah.. I have.. I saw this on one of the episodes.."  
"Really? Well, in that case, GIMME THAT DAMN COSTUME!! I WANT IT!!! Don't you think I'll look sooo nice and pretty in a pink ballerina costume?"  
"......"  
"Well?? Dontcha?? And what's with Radish? Why ain't he talking?"  
"Oh, his voice actor didn't want to do the voice for him any more because he was too ugly. Anyways, he isn't important. I mean, he's related to Kakarot.. and that explains everything."  
"Rightio.. well anyways Nappies my old buddy, since you have the best costume here, you are the only one capable of getting us out of here. Come on, blast the cell door!!!!"  
"Well.. ok Vegeta.. whatever you say. KAAAAAA....MEEEEEE......HAAAAAA......MEEEEEEEE......"  
"WAIT!!!! Nappies.. you never learnt that attack... and you don't even know about it."  
"Oh yeah. Thanks for the advice Vegeta. I'll do my Big Burp Attack. BIG BUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPP ATTACK!!!!!!!!!"  
The whole next dimension exploded and Vegeta and Nappa found themselves back on Earth.  
"Good job, Nappy. Hey.. where's freezer and radish?"  
"Don't know and don't care. Let's go blow up some buildings."  
"Patience, Nappy, patience. First we must find the Dragonballs and make some ridiculous wish. Quick!! To the Vegetamobile!! My wife..er.. I mean.. someone I know.. has a device that will let us locate the Dragonballs. Let's go!"  
"Wife? You have a WIFE??? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I feel sorry for her..."  
"SHUTTUP NAPPY!"  
  
Does anybody have a clue what's going on and why? Are Frieza and Raditz alive? Will Vegeta and Nappa find all 7 Dragonballs? Will Bulma get a divorce? (Even though they aint officially married...) Will Trunks come back in the next dimension? Find out next time on.. VEGETA INSAIYAN!!!!  
Please review!!  
  
Note: No vegetables have been harmed in the making of this film... [yet].  



	3. Cell goes evil

AN: Ok... here's chapter three. Methinks this will be the last chaper. Well, enjoy!!  
  
Vegeta and Nappa jumped into the Vegetamobile. Well... a pink beetle Volkswagon that they just stole from an old granny. They raced towards Capsule Corp at an amazing speed of 30 km/h.  
"Hey Vegeta, can we stop for a second? I need to go to the bathroom..."  
"NO! There's no time."  
"Well... could we stop and steal a new car? We could get there in half the time..."  
"NO! There's no time."  
"Can I stop and get a haircut?"  
"NO!!"  
"Can we stop and pick up a hitch hiker?"  
"NO!!!"  
"Umm... well can we stop and get some icecream?"  
"NO!!! If you really want icecream then you should have asked freezer boy when he was still alive. Just shut up!! We have no time for icecream or anything else now!!!"  
"But... but... Vegeta... awww you're such a meanie now. I remember the good old days when we used to annihilate entire species and blow up planets together. What happened to that fun-loving Vegeta?"  
"HEY! I'M STILL COOL! JUST ASK MY SON! HE'LL TELL YOU THAT I'M COOL TO BE WITH!"  
Trunks suddenly appeared in the back seat of the Vegetamobile.  
"Hey dad and stupid big dead person!"  
"TRUNKS!! YOU'RE BACK!! See, Nappy? I told you I'm the best... my son came back just for me."  
"Umm... actually, I didn't, dad. I hate you. You're an annoying old fart, not to mention the most embarrassing person to be with in the entire universe. More embarrassing than Zarbon, even though I don't know who Zarbon is because he was in the episodes before me. I just came back for my allowance. I think you owe me $3.28 and a can of coke."  
"Oh yeah. Ummm.... Go ask your mother. The granny that I stole this car from stole my purse in the process, so I'm kinda broke."  
"You had a purse? You lost it to an old granny??? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
"Shut up boy. That old granny put up a good fight. I think she broke one of my nails..."  
"HA!! Well I think I'm going to get the dragonballs and wish I'm not related to you and never have to see you again in my life… and even if I die... so bye dad and Mister Nappy guy."  
Trunks ran off into the distance.  
  
Meanwhile, at the tournament ring for the Cell games, Cell stood there waiting for the tournament to start.  
"I'm so lonely. I need a friend. I wonder if they sell soft toys of me at the Cell games gift shop. *Sigh*... Wait a minute!! I have a better idea!!! I'm made up of the Z fighters cells, right? Well.. I'll just..."  
Cell used the tri-form technique and split into three different beings.  
Cell #1: "Yay! Now I have two new friends!"  
Cell #2: "I'm evil."  
Cell #3: "Do you think I should dye my hair pink? Oh wait.. I don't have hair... dammit!"  
Cell #1: "Umm... I didn't know that the Z fighters had so many different sides to their personalities..."  
Cell #2: "I am changing my name to Evil Cell. Because I am evil."  
Cell #3: "I caught a Jigglypuff!"  
Cell #1: "What the..."  
Evil Cell: "I'm going off to destroy someone."  
Evil Cell ran off into the distance.  
Cell #1: "You're going to stay, aren't you Cell #2? PLEASE STAY!! I'm so lonely in life... trying to kill people isn't all that it seems. I just need a friend who will give me a hug when I'm sad."  
Cell #2: "][\\][';';./..,.`,,.`.,..;][][;}{:'..';'/.].;']']'.;..'.;`'.`';.[][][;/'"  
Cell #2 melted into into a pile of goo on the floor.  
"NOO!! Stupid damn weak clone.... Now all my friends are gone..... "  
  
Back at the Capsule Corp, the Z fighters were all watching Vegeta's Pokémon video collection.  
"Oooh!! I love this episode!! This is the one where Ash gets a Mew!!"  
"Piccolo you idiot. Ash never got a Mew."  
"Awww, Gohan you are such a party-pooper. I want Ash to catch a Mew."  
"Piccolo, you have probably seen this episode 57 times... Just by wanting something to happen won't make it happen... especially since you know it's not going to."  
"No!! You're wrong!! That's not true!! I've seen it 62 times, not 57!! Now be quiet... I want to hear what they're saying."  
Mrs Breif came around to the Z fighters.  
"Here you go everyone... cookies and milk!!"  
"HEY, GET OUT OF THE WAY! YOU'RE BLOCKING THE TV!!"  
"Oh, be nice, Piccolo. I shaped the cookies into Pokémon for you."  
"OOOH!! YAY!!!"  
The cookies were all gone in less than a second. Chiaotzu didn't get any.  
"Aww that's no fair guys. I wanted a cookie! Me, dammit, me!!! Why doesn't anyone care about me anymore? Just because I'm weak, stupid, ugly, unimportant and annoying doesn't make me unimportant or annoying, you know. Darn... no one is even listening to me!!"  
Piccolo leaned over and patted Chiaotzu on the back.  
"Welcome to my world... oops...."  
Piccolo's pat on the back was a bit too hard and Chiaotzu went flying out the window.  
"Damn.. he really is weak.... "  
Someone rang the doorbell. Mrs Breif jumped up and ran over to the door.  
"Oh, great! Visitors!! Oh no... I don't have enough cookies..."  
She opened the door to see Evil Cell.  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!! IT'S AN UGLY SPACE GUY!!!"  
Mrs Breif fainted.  
"Greetings, stupid puny Z people. I am Evil Cell. I am going to destroy you and everything on this planet. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
Goku walked over to evil Cell.  
"Hey... wasn't the other Cell evil aswell? And since when did big bad villains use the doorbell? Aren't you supposed to blast the wall and come through that way?"  
Evil Cell looked disappointed.  
"Oh... that's right... man... I forgot... I really can't cut this evil villain thing. It's not fair. I just want to be an ugly androidy clone persony thing who goes around and kills people... but the world just can't accept me sometimes..."  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" yelled Piccolo, chucking a cookie at Cell. "I'M TRYING TO WATCH POKÉMON HERE! YOU CAN COME AND WATCH IT WITH US BUT ONLY IF YOU ARE QUIET!!!"  
"Really?? I can watch Pokémon with you guys??? WOW!! YOU'RE THE GREATEST!!!" Cell skipped over to the Z fighters and sat down on the couch next to Gohan, who seemed very uncomfortable.  
"Hey... am I the only one who finds it strange that the guy who we are going to fight against to determine the fate of this universe is sitting here with us watching Pokémon and eating cookies?"  
Goku walked back over and sat down.  
"Errr.. what's so strange about that?"  
"...Never mind..."  
  
Four days later, Vegeta and Nappa arrived at Capsule Corp in the Vegetamobile.  
"Hey dad and nappy guy... what took you so long?"  
Before Vegeta could answer, Goku butted in.  
"Trunks? Since when did you come back?"  
"Well, I've been away for a couple of paragraphs so I came back about 18 seconds ago."  
Krillin jumped up and ran over to Trunks.  
"18? Where? Where??? WHERE???"  
Vegeta kicked Krillin flying out the window.  
"The reason why we were so late is because I realised that I'd never actually gotten my food, so Napster and I went to KFC, then I spent two days looking at the Digimon figurines that I got. Lookit... me gots Agumon and Gatomon!!!"  
"Ummm.... That's nice dad... well why did you come back at all? You could have stayed away a bit longer... I'm sure no one would have cared..."  
"Well, our original intention was to come back to steal the dragon radar then get the dragonballs to wish for something, but then I forgot my wish so we decided just to come back coz I don't have any friends."  
Goku looked puzzled.  
"...how could you forget your wish? Wasn't it to have imm---"  
This time, Trunks kicked Goku out the window flying. Vegeta seemed happy.  
"Good work, son!! I'm so proud of you!!! Here, since you've been a good boy, you can have my pink shirt."  
Vegeta took off his shirt and handed it to Trunks. Trunks put it on.  
"Hey cool! Perfect fit!! I think - oh wait a second.. what AM I thinking??? I'm wearing pink??? DAD'S PINK SHIRT??? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Trunks ran off into the distance.  
"Dammit.. now I don't have a shirt coz Raditz is wearing my spandex... Hey Bulma, make me a cool battle costume like those ones off Cardcaptors!!"  
"NO!! MAKE YOUR OWN BATTLE COSTUMES!!! I'M TRYING TO WATCH POKÉMON!!"  
Vegeta charged over to the TV.  
"HEYYYYY!!!!!!! YOU PEOPLE HAVE BEEN WATCHING MY POKÉMON VIDEO COLLECTION WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?????????? RIGHT!! THAT'S IT!!!"  
He blasted everyone in the house. However..... no one died.  
"DAMN!! I'M STILL WEAK!!! OK, THAT'S IT!!"  
He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife, ran back and started chopping up everyone's hair.  
Trunks: "AAAAAAAAGH!! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!!!"  
Yamcha: "Wow.. cool haircut... I like this new style..."  
Gohan: "DAMMIT!! NOW I LOOK LIKE YAMCHA!!!"  
Yamcha: "Cool, man!! Oh wait.. that was an insult wasn't it.. STUPID KID!!"  
Piccolo: "NOO! MY HAIR!! MY HAIR!!!!!"  
Gohan: "Piccolo, you never had hair..."  
Piccolo: "oh yeah.... Oh well I feel like screaming. AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"  
Vegeta: "Damn I broke another nail..."  
Nail: "STOPPIT!! SOON ALL THE BONES IN MY BODY WILL BE BROKEN!!!"  
Vegeta: "Piccolo? Since when did you have two voices?"  
Nail: "No.. I'm Nail.. I just live in Piccolo."  
Vegeta: "o......k....... I think this fic should end now coz I don't have a clue what the hell is goin on... see yas later!!"  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!  
  
Liked it? Well I think this chapter was really stupid coz it's almost midnight and I havent had much sleep lately... Oh well... please review!!  



End file.
